booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials
This page is dedicated to tips and tutorials for a better gameplay. Tutorials that are too long are turned into separate pages (see List of tutorial pages). Surviving At starting, you will see you have a Rock in your inventory. Thats the first tool that you get when starting game. And I recommend you to visit and read the WiKi about rock. Explore, Run, you'll find resources. Trees are generally the first and most important thing to Destroy with rock; it allows you to get your first tools like wood pickaxe and wood axe and begin gathering more resources from mining ores and nodes from caves, which in turn allows you to get better weapons and tools. You can protect yourself by making a armor and base or joining a tribe and staying in their base. You can also get weapons to attack enemies. If you are new to the game, it is recommended to make the Club as your first melee weapon. If your tribe is generous enough, they can even give you items that'll boost your gameplay and make the game even more Easy and entertaining. If you're trying to save your inventory and yourself from attackers when you started game, you can try running from them or attacking them with your first melee weapons, or, if they are more powerful (such as having good ranged or melee weapons), leave the game if you're fine sacrificing your structures to keep your inventory. However, if you are in combat (when the attacker hit you and "!'''" appears on top of your head) and you log (leave the game), you will lose all of your tools and armor. Trap yourself in a Big Ol' Hut, get out of combat and log. '''Do not attack or provoke people that have better intellect or gear then you. In the end, you will probably fall and lose all your items. Be wary of shady tribe mates that leave sometimes, as they might try to assassinate you when you are looking the other way. Leveling up You can get experience and level up by doing any of the following; Breaking Ores, Killing Mobs, Breaking Gods, Breaking the Ancient Tree, Breaking Trees, Breaking Bushes, Breaking Stone, Breaking Swoll Tree. Breaking Feather Bushes on the floating islands drops Essence, which is an easy way for beginners to get experience. Be careful of other players who are on the floating islands, as they are hungry for more Essence and may kill on sight. Activating Void Gates and what to do in the Void Place a Domestic Banto/Bantae on the gate, and use a weapon to kill it. (A recommendation is to use a bow of any kind). This will activate the portal, then enter the portal to travel to the void. Be warned as this will force your tribe mates to enter as well, and the same for you if your leader goes to the Void. In the Void as a low geared or high geared player, there is some things you will have to learn quickly to survive long. Do not aggravate people with multiple high geared tribe mates, as they will decimate you. They might just kill you on sight though. Be on alert as people use spells here more, and can sneak behind you with the Void Cloak, survive devastating hits with the Energy Shield, and quickly lower your HP with Energy Bolts. Rebirthing while keeping all your items Place some chests (Reinforced Chests are recommended) and drop your items into the chests (put different items in each chest). Rebirth, then find the location of your chests. It's recommended to place your chests in either of the two caves or by your tribe's base. If you decide to place your items by your tribe's base, ask your tribe to protect it for you (that is, if you trust your tribe). I recommend to take tools and bag first. Armor and Bags do stack into chests, tools do not though. Building bases Main article: Making a Base Build and let your imagination go wild! Do include walls and a totem! Have fun! Tip: You should try to keep your base defenses high if your planning to make a base in a public server. Escaping hackers The moment you see somebody teleport to you, just leave. It's the most viable way to not lose your inventory if you're willing to sacrifice your structures. However, if you are in combat (when the attacker hits you) and you log, you will lose all of your tools and armor. You may also ride a Goldy Boi to outrun the hackers. Swimming When traversing across water, use a raft if you can; you will move relatively slow on foot. You can craft rafts by breaking the trees to get logs. And if you don't want to waste your bag space with logs, rebirth, and get Water Walker. Scamming Scamming is generally discouraged, but you can still do it. One way of doing it is to think of a realistic and interesting offer for a player then ask something in exchange. When the player gives you the item(s), log out or kill the player. For more info to avoiding a scam, click this link: https://booga-booga-roblox.fandom.com/wiki/Scam_Protection List of tutorial pages * Category:Tutorial * Survival * Map * Farming * Strategies * PvP Category:Tutorials Category:Gameplay Category:Tutorial Category:Tips Category:Guide Category:Game Mechanics